


The Promise

by clashfan



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clashfan/pseuds/clashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally my first fan fiction ever so please be gentle with me.</p><p>Gary and Mark meet up for the discussion that will change their lives.  Robbie and his relationship with both in the past and present features heavily.  It's fairly light and fluffy and hopefully humorous.  Set sometime in late 2013 early 2014.  </p><p>This is strictly a work of pure fiction from my own imagination.  It has been proof read by me only so please forgive me any mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark was nervous; at the moment he had a low grade desire for a smoke, but he was pretty sure that was going to become an agonizing need if he didn’t get his nerves under control soon.  He wasn’t even sure why he was so nervous - well other than the unusual location selected for the meeting, along with the request for secrecy, followed by the always cryptic “we need to talk” statement. Had any positive discussion ever started out with “we need to talk”?  He couldn’t think of one.  At least he had managed to stop pacing; he was proud of at least gaining that much control.  Now if he could just persuade himself to sit; it would look so much better if he could just be sitting when Gary arrived.  
Why had he thought it would be good to get here first?  He should have come late. Well, not too late, just a bit late, just late enough to have not been first.  What was that saying, “The waiting is the hardest part”?  Wait, wasn’t that a song?  He was sure that was a song.  He could just almost hear it in his head.  He dropped his hand away from his mouth, which was a good because if he chewed that nail any further down he was going to draw blood, and started to hum out a melody.   The pacing resumed as he sang below his breath “everyday get one more yard”.  It was definitely a song; he was sure of it now.  Who sang that again?  He spent the next 10 minutes pacing, humming and thinking until he remembered he could look it up on his phone.   He dug his phone out of his jacket pocket, typed in the lyrics, and seconds later sat down to watch the Tom Petty video.  When the door of the suite opened half way through the song all he could think was that he was glad he was sitting when Gary arrived.

Gary hated to be late. He would have preferred taking the train in from the airport instead of the private car but that just wasn’t an option this time. The fewer people who knew he was in town the better. As it was he considered himself lucky to have gotten through customs without any photographers popping up. Not that he had paparazzi following him around these days. That was an advantage of being considered too old and too boring the paps tended to leave you alone. There was always the possibility of someone tagging him with their phone and posting it on twitter of course but the disguise helped with that. He felt like an idiot but it did keep people from recognizing him.

Traffic was a nightmare but then it always was at this time of the morning. He was only going to be about 20 minutes late so he might still arrive before Mark after all punctuality had never been Mark’s strong point. He probably should have given him more information but he hadn’t known what to say. He still didn’t know what he was going to say. Oh sure he knew what he needed to say but how he was going to go about it was a complete mystery to him. He had never been that great at expressing himself in personal situations and it didn’t get more personal than this one.

Rob was right though if he didn’t go through with it he would regret it and wouldn’t be able to get past it and then it would destroy everything they had worked for. That was the thing about self awareness you could happily live in the dark for decades but once the blinders came off and you saw the light, living in the dark became unbearable.

Finally the car pulled up to the hotel and he was informed that his guest was indeed waiting for him. He was surprised to find Mark had not ordered anything so he requested tea and a light breakfast be sent to the parlor and his bags be taken to the adjoining bedroom. He was never going to make it through this without tea. He felt another stab of guilt in the elevator and hoped Mark hadn’t worried himself into a breakdown whilst waiting. His first thought when he opened the door was at least Mark was sitting down.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my first fan fiction ever so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Gary and Mark meet up for the discussion that will change their lives. Robbie and his relationship with both in the past and present features heavily. It's fairly light and fluffy and hopefully humorous. Set sometime in late 2013 early 2014.
> 
> This is strictly a work of pure fiction from my own imagination. It has only been proof read by me only so please forgive me any mistakes.

Mark quickly looked up and grinned helplessly at Gary. “Not exactly what I expected from a style icon. Jesus, Gaz you look ridiculous in that hat.”

“I know I do but I didn’t get stopped for selfies every two minutes trying to get out of the airport so it was for a good cause.” Gary removed the offensive hat and tossed it on the table by the door along with the sunglasses he was still wearing. He shrugged out of his jacket and dropped it on the back of a chair and then pulled off the hoodie he had on underneath. Mark stood up and moved in for a hug once he was down to a single layer of T shirt and jeans.

Gary squeezed him tight so he reciprocated the action, after a moment he pulled away and kissed Gary’s cheek on the way by. “You shaved your beard off?” Gary ducked his head a bit and replied “It was an accident, really. I meant to trim it but had the clippers on the wrong setting.” Mark laughed as Gary went on talking “Let’s sit down I’ve ordered some tea and it should be here soon.”

There was a knock on the inner door on the right side of the room and Gary crossed over to answer it. Mark got a glimpse of a staff members arm before Gary shot him a look over his shoulder and said, “I’ll be right back” and went through the door.

So Gary was staying in the hotel. Well, that was certainly interesting. He had been adamant about Mark not mentioning to anyone that he would be in town still Mark had assumed he would at least sleep at home. It made sense now that he had been asked to meet him at the hotel. The fact that he had chosen one of the large posh international tourist hotels in central London meant he really didn’t want to be recognized. With the cold damp weather it had been easy for Mark to go unnoticed with his hat pulled low and his scarf covering his face he could have been anybody.

Gary didn’t look tense though, he didn’t look like a man with bad news to report anyway. Mark relaxed a bit more with that thought and went to answer the tap on the outside door. He stepped aside so that room service could roll in the trolley and waited for them to do the table set up. He was just signing the bill when Gary came back into the room.

Gary had set his hat mussed hair to rights and taken a few minutes to freshen up a bit. “Great I could really use a cuppa right now” he said as he rubbed his hands together and moved to the table. Mark turned around as the door closed behind him and watched as Gary plopped himself in a chair and reached over to move one of the place settings in front of him. He started looking under all the dish covers and humming slightly to himself.

Mark walked over and now had the option of sitting down at the set place next to Gary or sitting opposite and mirroring Gary’s actions of moving the place setting. He sat down next to Gary and was rewarded with a half smile and pat on the knee for his efforts. “Tea?” Gary asked sweetly with pot in hand. Now just exactly what was Mr Barlow up to? Mark pondered the innocent facial expression and took note of the devilish gleam in his eyes, suddenly he was back to being nervous. He moved his cup over and nodded though, after all maybe tea would help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my first fan fiction ever so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Gary and Mark meet up for the discussion that will change their lives. Robbie and his relationship with both in the past and present features heavily. It's fairly light and fluffy and hopefully humorous. Set sometime in late 2013 early 2014. 
> 
> This is strictly a work of pure fiction from my own imagination. It has only been proof read by me only so please forgive me any mistakes.

So far so good Gary thought. Now where to begin? Probably best to begin at the beginning or at least the beginning of what brought him here. He hoped he didn’t have to go all the way back to the actual beginning. That would take a long time and he only had a couple of days before he had to be back in New York. Maybe he should have just waited until next month when they were already scheduled to get together. Maybe he was stalling and he should just get on with it already.

He spent a few more minutes while both he and Mark helped themselves to scrambled eggs and toast. “Rob dropped in to see me two days ago.” That was as good an opening gambit as Gary could think of.

Mark paused with a fork half way to his mouth “In New York? Rob willingly went to New York?”

“He did a layover between L.A. and London and stayed in the same hotel as me”

“It’s been ages since I heard from him. Some time back last summer I think. Everything Ok?”

“He seemed happy enough. He’s excited to be writing with Guy again and Ayda is pregnant.” Gary rattled off the information in a rather straightforward manner. “I think we can count him out for the next album.” Gary smiled thinly.

Mark laid down his fork, turned slightly in his chair and put a hand on Gary’s arm. “Everything Ok?” he asked again.

"Everything is fine, yes. We had a long talk, no drama, we’re all friends and everything is just fine." Gary smiled gently at Mark. “Really everything is fine no need to worry about either of us Mark. It’s just run its course is all and come to a natural end.”

Gary met Mark’s eyes and he could see Mark scanning him for any trace of inner despair or sadness. “Mark, I love Rob I do, I’m just not in love with him. Well, not anymore anyway. Probably haven’t been for some time if I’m honest. All that euphoria with the reunion, making the album and the tour it was a huge rush of emotion easy to mistake that for love. I was certainly infatuated and so was he but that never lasts, does it?”

Mark blinked slowly “You’re not in love with him? What about Rob is he still in love with you?”

“No, that’s what he came to New York to tell me. Wanted to do it in person rather than just let it slide. He has really grown up, hasn’t he? I hadn’t really stopped to think about it until he showed to be honest. Once I did I realized it had been months since we had even spoken and I hadn’t so much as given it a thought.” Gary shook his head. “That’s me though isn’t it? So wrapped up in work and music that I don’t have time to keep in touch with my lover. Pathetic isn’t it?”

“That’s not true Gary, you speak to me at least once a week, sometimes more, no matter where or how busy either of us are. I just talked to you 4 days ago in fact. So don’t say you don’t stay in touch.” Mark huffed out angrily.

“I know” Gary grinned “why do you suppose that is?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my first fan fiction ever so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Gary and Mark meet up for the discussion that will change their lives. Robbie and his relationship with both in the past and present features heavily. It's fairly light and fluffy and hopefully humorous. Set sometime in late 2013 early 2014. 
> 
> This is strictly a work of pure fiction from my own imagination. It has only been proof read by me only so please forgive me any mistakes.

“What?” Mark blinked again looked at Gary with his little grin and twinkling eyes and wonder not for the first time how he just seemed to grow more handsome every year. “What?” He said again.

“Why do you suppose it is that I’ve made sure to speak to you regularly and have done since we all got back together? Even back when you never answered your phone and took days to return a call.” Gary’s grin widened a bit further with the little dig.

“Well, we do work together it would be hard to write songs if we didn’t talk to each other.”

“And the late night calls that have absolutely nothing to do with work? The ones we both make and use pathetic excuses for? I don’t know about you but for me I sometimes call just to hear your voice.” Gary broke eye contact with that and reached over to check the teapot. “It’s gone cold. I wonder if I can find the hidden mini-kitchen in here.” Gary got up and began to open doors and look for hidden switches.

Mark knew he should say something but he couldn’t quite figure out what. What exactly was going on here? Gary wasn’t in love with Rob. Rob wasn’t in love with Gary. He had to get a grip on that reality first he thought. After all he had been reminding himself of just the opposite for a very long time. Even when they hated each other he knew what the truth was. He was going to need more than one minute to adjust to a different reality. Gary looked practically jovial about the whole thing. After all the years of heartbreak, what if’s and self recrimination that he had put himself through over Rob here he was saying it was over, with a smile on his face. Just a simple it’s run it’s course, it’s over, no harm no foul. Let’s just move on to the teasing Mark portion of the program, shall we? Just what the hell was going on?

Mark looked over to find that of course Gary had unearthed a mini-kitchen hidden behind a wall and was busy messing about with the electric kettle. “Why do they have to hide stuff in walls and things?” That wasn’t exactly what Mark meant to ask but sometimes stuff just popped out of his mouth before he knew he was going to say anything at all.

“I’ve absolutely no idea, it’s always a game of hide and seek isn’t it? The fancier the hotel the better they hide stuff as well.” Gary smiled at him again but this time Mark could see a bit of nerves in the smile. What was that about? Mentally Mark replayed the last few things Gary had said since he hadn’t really been listening.

“Did you just say you call just hear my voice?” Mark breathed out.

“Yes.” Gary answered but he kept his back to him this time. His voice sounded normal but Mark could see his fingers tap dancing on the counter and his shoulders had gone tense.

“Gaz.” Mark said low and waited for Gary to turn around. “Look at me please.” When Gary finally turned round and made eye contact Mark could see nerves and uncertainty in Gary’s eyes. “What exactly did Rob say to you?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my first fan fiction ever so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Gary and Mark meet up for the discussion that will change their lives. Robbie and his relationship with both in the past and present features heavily. It's fairly light and fluffy and hopefully humorous. Set sometime in late 2013 early 2014. 
> 
> This is strictly a work of pure fiction from my own imagination. It has been proof read by me only so please forgive me any mistakes.

“About what, us? Me and him I mean?” Gary asked. Mark nodded his head at him so Gary shrugged and turned back to finish off the tea. “Well, I told you we had a long talk and both of us were in agreement as to the nature of our relationship. I’m not sure I should say more than that about it really.” Gary picked up the two mugs and turned back to Mark. “We didn’t fight, we laughed quite a bit if you must know.”

“Laughed? You laughed about breaking up? After all that time and work to finally get together, work out your problems you last what five years? Then you laughed at the end, that makes sense. Sure it does.” Mark’s voice sounded hollow as he muttered out the words more to himself than to Gary.

Gary walked over to the sofa on the opposite side of the room and set the mugs on the coffee table. “Let’s sit over here where it’s comfy.” He gestured for Mark to join him before sitting down in the middle of the sofa. “You know Mark you seem more upset about this than either Rob or myself were.”

Mark walked over picked up his mug of tea looked at the sofa then at the chair next to it and back to the sofa. Gary patted the seat next to him gently and smiled slightly, Mark sat in the chair. Gary’s lips thinned and he looked down at his mug. “I’m not trying to upset you, you know.”

“I’m not upset. I just want to be able to look at your face without having to crane my neck.” It was a plausible enough reason to have not sat next to Gary and far better than to admit to the childish need to frustrate which was the real one.

“Mark, we didn’t laugh about breaking up. We were more reminiscing about the last few years and all the fun we’ve had. It has been fun but it’s been over for some time we just hadn’t vocalized it. I certainly don’t regret it.” Gary paused to drink his tea and to watch Mark stare into his own cup. “You were right you know. You told me once that we had to get back together in order for either of us to move forward. That was true; and now its time for both of us to move forward. If I’m honest I think I thought he would eventually move on without me. I knew I’d never keep his attention forever. I was surprised to find I had moved on myself without even noticing.” Gary paused again and this time Mark looked up and met his eyes. “Then again I think it was always more infatuation than it was love.”

“What do you mean? This time or what?” Mark shook his head in confusion.

Gary smiled at him and had an incredible urge to reach out and touch him. Just run his hand down his cheek or something, anything really. He had to get through the rest of it first though. Then well, maybe who knows maybe it would be ok and he could follow through on that impulse to touch.

“I mean all the way back to the beginning. I didn’t have a clue about anything other than music and was so emotionally stunted I was practically autistic. I know I was a few years older but as far as relationships or sex I was years younger than either you or Rob. Sex had never been a high priority to me I never thought to wonder why, even playing in all those gay clubs we were in at the time I didn’t click to it. It took Rob getting me half drunk and then shoving his tongue half way down my throat before I caught on.” Gary laughed and shook his head. “I hadn’t ever felt that way before and it was completely intoxicating. I wrapped up all those feelings and emotions into it being Rob and only Rob that I could feel that way for and I didn’t let that go for a very long time.”

Gary paused again and this time set his empty mug back on the table. “He took advantage of that situation as well. He wanted to sleep with pretty much everyone as far as I could tell and I really only wanted to be with him. Looking back it was all about the game for him of course. He was always telling me about how many girls you were pulling every night and he knew Howard and Jay were getting loads as well. He didn’t want to be the loser in the how many groupies can you sleep with game. Christ we were all such idiots, weren’t we?”

“Is that why I got a safe sex lecture on a regular basis and you had us start handing out condoms at gigs?” Mark asked eyes once again focused on the mug still in his hands.

“Partly, but remember it hadn’t been that long since Freddy Mercury had died and AIDS was still a death sentence not to mention the abundance of other STD’s available. Did you really want to run the risk of getting some random girl pregnant? Gary asked.

Mark looked up and smiled at him for the first time since the conversation had gotten serious. “Have you already imparted this wisdom on Dan?”

Gary blinked a few times then chewed his lips a little before answering. “I’ve already talked to Dan and Emily both, yes. It was horrendously embarrassing for both of them but it had to be done and Dawn could never have pulled it off.”

Mark laughed uproariously and flopped back in his chair. “That must have been hilarious. Tell me you didn’t do the full condom demonstration.”

Gary turned pink and drummed his fingers on his leg. “They certainly didn’t get the same demonstration you did but how else would they know how to use one if they weren’t shown? I think I used a zucchini.”

Mark was laughing hard enough now he could barely breath. “Oh my God Gaz, you are the best.”

Gary smirked at him before saying. “Just you wait Marko until Elwood gets to be about 13 and then see how funny you find it then.”

Mark grinned at him and said. “Oh I don’t have to worry about that I plan on getting you to do the lecture for me.” Gary snorted and simply said. “Good luck with that.” Mark’s smile slowly faded before he asked. “So Rob didn’t have anything to say about me when you talked?”

Gary quirked an eyebrow and said. “Just that I had to tell you the news in person. Oh, and I’m supposed to say “Elvis has left the building” or something to that effect.”

Mark briefly closed his eyes and when he reopened them he gave Gary one of his beaming smiles. “You know Gaz I think I owe you an apology. Part of this has all been my fault.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my first fan fiction ever so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Gary and Mark meet up for the discussion that will change their lives. Robbie and his relationship with both in the past and present features heavily. It's fairly light and fluffy and hopefully humorous. Set sometime in late 2013 early 2014. 
> 
> This is strictly a work of pure fiction from my own imagination. It has only been proof read by me only so please forgive me any mistakes.

Gary’s eyebrows shot up. “How do you figure that one?”

Before Mark could answer there was a knock on the outside door. Gary gave the door an annoyed look before going to let room service back in to clear up. “Mark, I’m just going to go to the toilet while they clear up.” Gary went through the adjoining door into the bedroom. Good idea Mark thought and on his second try found the door for the small toilet in the parlor. He made quick use of the facilities and then looked at himself in the mirror while washing his hands. He was a bit thankful for the reprieve as it gave him a bit more time to gather his thoughts. Was he really going to tell Gary the full story? Rob had given him the all clear with that ridiculous coded message he had Gary repeat. Would it even make a difference after all these years? Mark stared at his reflection picking out the few sliver hairs he could see. They weren’t getting any younger so it really was now or never. He still didn’t know why Gary had felt the need to make the long flight to tell him in person when he would be finished in New York and back in the UK by the end of next week anyway. If Gary could be so forthcoming with his feelings though it was the least Mark could do to reciprocate the action. Lord knew how hard it was for Gary to open up about anything.

The server had just finished loading the last of the dirty dishes onto the trolley and was pushing it through the outer door when Mark walked back in the room. Was he supposed to tip him? Surely not, that would be something Gary added to the bill after. It was usually seen to be gauche to tip with actual money when you stayed in these types of posh hotels. He had never gotten used to it even with all the touring they did then again he would never be described as posh. He walked back over to the sitting area and this time sat on one end of the sofa. It was wonderfully fluffy and he sort of sank into the corner. If Gary didn’t hurry he could be asleep in minutes.

The adjoining door opened and Gary came back in the room. “They left water, good that’s good. Flying always makes me feel parched. It’s all that recirculated air it is.” Gary poured himself a glass of still water and walked over and sat at he opposite end of the sofa. He turned towards Mark and pulled a leg up and got himself settled in. “It’s a comfy sofa isn’t it?”

Mark smiled his agreement and then mirrored Gary by pulling a leg up and turning to face him. “I fancied you first.” He blurted out and watched Gary’s eyebrows shoot back up. “Rob, didn’t like you at all or at least that’s what he said to me anyways. We were friends from the first moment it seemed and he was always on about how you were a total knob. I didn’t say much either way because I had a huge crush on you. It was one of the reasons I almost never spoke directly to you those first few months. I was terrified you would find out and have me kicked out of the band.”

Mark watched Gary’s face closely. He looked a bit in shock. So Rob really hadn’t said a single word to him about any of this. That was somewhat amazing considering Rob’s almost complete inability to keep anything secret. Then again Rob had probably left a trail a clues that once they found it would be a mile wide. It was simply his way of doing things.

“Rob and I went out one night and we both ended up hitting on the same guy. That’s how we found out about each other. I know everyone always assumed we fooled around but we never did. We were always like brothers right from the start.”

“Actually” Gary cleared his throat a bit. “I always assumed you were straight. Rob always told me you were completely straight and shagged two or three girls a night.”

“You believed that?” Mark asked incredulously. “I would never have made it through a gig much less rehearsals if I was shagging two or three girls a night. Howard on the other hand seemed to manage that quite successfully.”

“Howard didn’t do that when he shared a room with me.” Gary huffed.

“Gaz you were usually asleep by 10:30 on nights we didn’t have gigs and on nights we did you went to bed as soon as you could. You have no idea what the rest of us got up to at night. Wait, you still think I’m completely straight? Oh Gaz, with all the butt squeezing and flirting all these years and you still think I’m straight? Mark shook his head in disbelief. You must be the only person besides my Mum who thinks that, even my Dad has his suspicions.”

“Marko, I’m delighted to find out you are not completely straight, more than you know at the moment but let’s keep to the original point for now.”

Mark nodded but took note of the fact that Gary’s eyes were practically glowing. “Well after the initial embarrassment we decide to get drunk. That was when I told Rob I fancied you. He was horrified at first but I spent quite a bit of time pointing out all your finer qualities. I was more than a little drunk so I was waxing lyrical about your eyes, your beautiful pale perfect skin and how handsome you were. Somewhere in there Rob stopped making gagging noises and actually listened. When he said he thought you were an arrogant douchebag. I pointed out that you were just kind of shy and awkward. You were arrogant about the music that was certainly true but when it came to the dancing you were so hopelessly out of your depth. It was cute really.”

Mark stopped for a moment to go over and get his own glass of water. He brought the bottle back with him in case Gary wanted more as well. He sat back down and drank a bit before he continued. “It was almost two weeks later that Rob told me I was right. You were mostly just shy and awkward and not a total knob. He then told me he fancied you himself and what did I want to do about it? I didn’t know what to say but I wished I had kept my mouth shut in the first place. Two days later he told me he had decided we should have a contest of sorts and he had worked out all the rules. I told him I wasn’t interested and neither of us even knew if you were into guys or not.”

Mark paused for a moment and he could see Gary was grinding his jaw. “I was a contest?” Gary asked quietly. “Not really, no.” Mark replied. “Because I wouldn’t participate you see. Rob was convinced you had to be gay though so he threw himself at you. It was positively ridiculous how much he flirted with you. He would practically sit in your lap he would sit so close to you. You meanwhile seemed totally oblivious to him. I was jealous of course but you didn’t react to him, so I took that as a sign to goad him about your lack of interest in guys. All it did was spur him on to get you drunk and make out with you. So for that I apologize. As for what happened after that I didn’t have anything to do with it. Rob clamped up good and tight on the subject whenever I brought it up. I found out you guys were dating the same time the other guys did when we caught you snogging on the back of the tour bus.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my first fan fiction ever so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Gary and Mark meet up for the discussion that will change their lives. Robbie and his relationship with both in the past and present features heavily. It's fairly light and fluffy and hopefully humorous. Set sometime in late 2013 early 2014. 
> 
> This is strictly a work of pure fiction from my own imagination. It has only been proof read by me only so please forgive me any mistakes.

Gary blushed full on. “Not one of our finer moments, that one.”

“Oh I don’t know it looked more than fine to me. I saw you first you know and got quite the eyeful.” Mark laughed. “If Howard hadn’t started laughing and Jay swearing I’m not sure either of you would have noticed us. I didn’t know that Howard and Jay had been betting each other over you guys either. Not until then anyway nobody told me much in those days.” Mark shrugged.

“Ten more minutes and you would have gotten more than any eyeful.” Gary said as he covered his face with both hands. “Dougie told me later he won 100 quid off Jay on that one. I was too embarrassed to even be angry over it.” Gary dropped his hands and drank a bit of water to cool himself off while Mark continued to chuckle at him. “After Rob left why did you never mention anything or had I lost my appeal by then?”

Mark sobered a bit and drank some of his own water. “You’ve never lost your appeal Gaz.” He said quietly and then continued on in a louder voice. “You looked absolutely gorgeous during that last tour and you know it. There were lots of reasons I didn’t say anything then. The biggest one was I didn’t want to just be a replacement for Rob. You tried to hide it but you were just obviously miserable and missing him and at the time I didn’t understand what was going on with Dawn either. I felt guilty over not standing up for Rob and at the same time I was trying to show you support as well. I was completely confused to be honest. Rob had also made me promise him something.” Mark shifted in his seat and fought the desire to get up and pace again. The whole pact, promise and secret code phrase sounded so incredibly stupid now but at the time it had seemed completely reasonable. That was the thing about Rob he could convince you almost anything sounded reasonable it was part of his charm. It was his own stupid fault he had chosen to honor it for close to twenty years.

“What?” Gary asked.

“What do you mean, what?” Mark stalled a bit he was hating this part more than he thought he would and he didn’t think Gary was going to think to highly of it either.

“Mark, what did Rob make you promise him?” Gary asked again in his most even and reasonable tone. It was one Mark was unfortunately familiar with and it usually signaled that Gary had reached the end of his patience.

“At first I just had to promise to leave you alone.” Mark sighed. “He was my best friend it’s not like I was going to try to poach his boyfriend anyway. So I agreed and promised him I wouldn’t flirt with you or anything. Then when things started going badly between you he wanted me to promise again. I assumed it was because he hoped to work things out between you. So I agreed once again to honor it only this time he added a few things.” Mark paused and reached once more for his water. His mouth was dry as a desert. It wasn’t helping to look at Gary since he had his hands clasped together with both thumbs furiously rotating around each other. His jaw was clenched, he was chewing on his lips and both eyes were narrowed and blinking. It was Gary at his most seriously annoyed. Mark sat his glass back down but kept his eyes on his hands. “I wasn’t to tell you I fancied you or had ever fancied you. I couldn’t make any moves of my own or respond to any moves you might make in the future. I was to keep the promise until Rob released me from it.” Mark finished and dropped his face into his hands.

The room was quiet for a short while until Gary let out an exhausted sigh and said. “That is seriously the stupidest, most juvenile thing I’ve ever heard.”

Mark groaned into his hands. “I know, I know it is.” He sat back up and looked at Gary. “I was what 20, 21 at the time? I was both stupid and juvenile. I didn’t have any idea Rob was planning on leaving the band at the time. Once he did I had other reasons for keeping quiet like I said before. When we all broke up well, I was exhausted both physically and emotionally. I wanted a break from all of you and everything.” Mark dropped his gaze back to his hands again before adding. “You never really understood just how awful Nigel could make it for me, Jay and Rob. You and Howard were never on the receiving end of his temper and constant undermining.”

“You’re wrong you know. He played a big portion in the destruction of my confidence during my solo career.” It was Gary’s turn to stare at his hands. “He never supported me with the record label, never stood up for what I wanted or needed and basically told me to do as I was told. He was a terrible manager and I should have fired him, I know that. Once I really understood that it was too late for it to do any good.” Gary shrugged. “I don’t defend him I simply acknowledge that he is in fact the reason we exist as a band. There is no getting past the fact that without Nigel there would be no Take That and if we are all honest probably no Robbie Williams either. If I’ve learned anything in this business talent might get you in the door but you need a great deal of luck and someone that believes in you to really get anywhere. For all his many, many faults Nigel did believe in us as a band, he did make sacrifices for us. He certainly didn’t have altruistic motives but neither did we. We all wanted to be rich and famous and we were willing to do just about anything to make that happen.”

Mark nodded a few times. “I know, I know it doesn’t mean I have to like him or be nice to him now though.” Mark grumbled. “Still I just wanted to be out of the whole lot of it, for a while at least. I had my own demons to fight and didn’t keep up with any of you really. When I finally got around to making my second album well, I missed you. I wanted to see you and it seemed the easiest way to do that would be to ask you to work with me. I wasn’t even sure you would say yes. When you did and I came out to stay with you it nearly broke my heart.”

“I was quite a sight to see back then wasn’t I?” Gary rumbled out. “Big as a house I was.”

“It wasn’t how you looked so much Gaz, although I admit I was a little surprised. You didn’t sing at all. I asked you a few times and even tried to get you to do some backing vocals but you just wouldn’t. Sounds cheesy but it was like your light had gone out. It was really painful to see.” Mark wiped a stray bit of moisture out of his eyes. “I could tell the kids made you happy but not much else did. Not writing songs for others to sing, not the big mansion full of stuff and not Dawn. You seemed more resigned to your fate than anything and I could barely stand it.”

Mark had to get up and move for this part he couldn’t sit another second. He got up and paced to the window and stood looking out watching the busy London traffic below. He turned back to Gary and could see he was a bit lost in his thoughts. Gary didn’t go back to that place often anymore and as far as Mark was concerned that was a good thing. “I saw Rob not to long after that. He was riding high but he didn’t seem to be much happier than you were. There were the drugs of course he was still doing a fair bit of coke then. I never liked drugs myself which in hindsight is a true blessing. He invited me to come to Knebworth in a few months do a little cameo with him. It seemed like it would be fun and could be a big boost for my album so I said yes.” Mark shrugged. “He tried to get information about you without actually asking me for it. I told him what I said in interviews that you were happy and had a lovely family. He didn’t look overly pleased with that.”

Mark had started pacing back and forth in front of the window. He wasn’t looking out anymore though he was looking down and in. “When I showed up for the gig I wasn’t ready for the full shock of the crowd, I was completely intimidated. It went all right I suppose, I’m not sure you would have appreciated the punk rock version of Back for Good though.” Mark shot Gary a brief grin. “At the after party I tried to talk him round to releasing me from that bloody promise but he wouldn’t.” Mark stopped pacing and dropped his head. “He made some stink about it being for my own good. That I shouldn’t worry or spare a thought for you at all, you had received exactly what you deserved.” Mark looked up and met Gary’s eyes again. “I truly think at that moment he wouldn’t do it out of sheer spite for you. He didn’t spare my feelings a second thought either. I had no idea he was still so angry. I’m so sorry Gaz.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my first fan fiction ever so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Gary and Mark meet up for the discussion that will change their lives. Robbie and his relationship with both in the past and present features heavily. It's fairly light and fluffy and hopefully humorous. Set sometime in late 2013 early 2014. 
> 
> This is strictly a work of pure fiction from my own imagination. It has only been proof read by me only so please forgive me any mistakes.

“That’s all old news Mark, no need to apologize for any of it. It all came right in the end didn’t it?” Gary asked.

“I guess it did.” Mark nodded in agreement.

“Unless you’re apologizing for keeping to that ridiculously stupid promise you made Rob. If that’s what your sorry about and you should be, then I’ll think about accepting your apology.”

Mark snorted out a laugh. “I didn’t strictly keep to that promise did I? I flirted shamelessly with you on stage and in interviews and quite often in the studio as well. If you had ever so much as given me any indication you were interested I would most definitely have responded to you. The only part of the promise I truly kept was not to make a direct move or tell you out right how I felt about you.”

“Flirting on stage and in interviews does not count, it’s not real life, it’s all false fronts and personas. I always thought you were joking around in the studio. Bloody hell I thought you were straight.” Gary threw his hands in the air in frustration. His voice kept rising until he was down right shouting when he finished. “You knew I wasn’t though so I just thought you were having a laugh. I would have never and I mean never have made a move under those circumstances.”

“Gaz, may I remind you that you also had your wife on tour with us for the first two tours and Emma joined me for half of the second one.  Just exactly what kind of move would either of us have made? When we got to the Circus tour you and Rob were already working on reconciling. What possible difference would it have made for me to say anything at that point? ” Mark had calmed down in the wake of Gary’s outburst. It was fascinating to watch since Gary so rarely lost his cool. Mark could count the number of times he had heard him raise his voice over the years on one hand and still have fingers left over.

Gary bounced to his feet. “You mean what difference would it have made if I knew I had a choice? What difference would it have made if my life wasn’t being constantly ruthlessly manipulated by Robert Bloody Williams?” Gary knew he was shouting he just couldn’t seem to stop it. He walked to the middle of the room and stood there with his arms straight at his sides, fists clenched and tried some deep breathing. In through the nose and out through the mouth, over and over, he clenched and unclenched his’s fists in rhythm with his breathing. He was going to hyperventilate if he kept it up for long. Poor Mark he was staring at him with eyes as big as saucers, with his arms wrapped around himself as if he trying to offer himself comfort. Gary could see he was scarring him half to death. He closed his eyes and took in one big deep breath and let it out slowly while he tried relaxing all the muscles in his body. Just a little yoga for the mind he thought.

“I’d like to wring his fucking neck at this moment. He literally just led me down this path not two days ago, even down to booking this hotel. Hell he had his assistant make all the arrangements for me.” At least he sounded calm or calmer anyway. He was still outraged what was worse he knew he would forgive Rob in the end and that only served to infuriate him more.

“What are you talking about?” Mark asked in what was an obvious let’s humor the mad man in the room voice.

Gary took one more deep breath and opened his eyes to look at Mark. “I’m talking about the giant game of life that Rob seems to be always playing. This is all just another part of the game to him. Let me ask you something Mark, how were you supposed to know if Rob released you from this promise of yours?”

“Oh well there was a code phrase you see.” Mark stammered out looking throughly embarrassed by the admission.

“And what was that, I wonder.” Gary mused. “Would it possibly have been “Elvis has left the building”?”

Mark turned pale looked at the ground and bobbed his head slightly.

“Goddamn Rob and his fucking jokes.” Gary muttered bitterly. “So if I hadn’t delivered that message to you this morning are you telling me you would still not have told me the truth?”

“I don’t know.” Mark kept his eyes on the floor as he shrugged miserably. “Were you planning on telling me anything other than you and Rob were no longer lovers?”

“Yes.” Gary said softly “I was planning on telling you I’m in love with you and have been for some time.”

Mark’s head shot up at that. He looked at Gary with wide eyes and slowly felt a huge smile take over his face. “Then I would have told you the truth no matter what. I decided a long time ago that if you ever decided you wanted me then Rob be damned.”

Gary smiled back and they stood there grinning stupidly at each other for at least a full minute. He finally crossed the room to Mark and slid his left hand across Mark’s cheek around to the back of his neck and lowered his forehead down to his. Mark slide his both his hands around his waist and leaned into him while Gary finished closing the distance by getting a firm grip on Mark’s butt with his right hand. Gary rubbed his nose across Mark’s right cheek and grazed his teeth lightly along his jaw line before biting him gently on the tender skin behind his right ear. “I love you, Mark.” Gary breathed the words gently into Mark’s ear and felt him go limp.

“Jesus Christ, Gary I think I might pass out.” Mark sucked in a deep breath and moved back so he could look in Gary’s eyes. “I love you, Gary I always have.” He smiled gently and then swooped in for the kill kissing Gary senseless.

They were both breathing heavily and more than a little mussed when they broke apart to knocking on the outer door. “What the hell?” Gary muttered on his way to the door. “I should have remembered to have privacy settings engaged.” He ran his hand through his hair and took one more breath before opening the door. “I don’t think we ordered this.”

“Oh no Sir it was pre-ordered for you to be delivered at this time.” The attendant answered as Gary stepped aside to let them roll in the trolley. “There’s a card with it, Sir.” Gary quickly signed the slip and closed the door behind the attendant. He didn’t even spare the trolley a look but walked to the phone and pushed for the operator. “Yes can you please have privacy mode engaged for suite 5401 and 5402? Thank you.” He dropped the phone back in it’s cradle and turned to find Mark reading the card with the most pained expression on his face.

“It had my name on it, you see.” Mark said by way of explanation.

“Well, what’s it say? I can only assume it’s from Rob since he is the only person that knows you are even here.”

Mark flushed all the way to the roots of his hair and sort of waved the card about. “Oh you know just a joke.”

Gary walked over and looked at the bottle of sparkling cider on ice and the elaborate layout of small delicate canapés. He was going to put on 4 pounds if he so much as even breathed on that tray. He looked at Mark’s painfully embarrassed face and his attempt to stuff the card back into the little envelope. Definitely Rob’s doing, he thought. “Let me see that, please.”

“What the card? Oh it’s nothing really.” Mark continued to stuff away.

Gary caught his hand right before he could rip it in two. He pulled the little card out and looked at the scrawl of handwriting across it. “Rob actually wrote this note, I wonder how he pulled that off.” Gary shook his head at the sheer audacity and high level of manipulation involved in it all. “He missed his calling he should have been a spy.”

Gary flipped the note back open, held it at arms length and squinted at it, best he could do without finding his glasses and read it out loud. “Markie, if Gaz isn’t screwing you into the mattress at this point it is no longer my fault. I love you both, all my best wishes for eternal happiness. Love Rob. XX"

Gary looked at Mark who was still a lovely shade of bright pink and simple said. “I’m going to need a nap first.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fictional tale. Please let me know if you have any comments and thank you for reading.


End file.
